Talk:Ezreal/@comment-92.250.91.235-20120621134141/@comment-5151680-20120628224828
This is where your argument falls apart. Anon very deliberately quoted and responded to the specific part about teamfight damage. I'm afraid that this isn't subject to your approval. Anon also very deliberatly quited and responded to the specific part about Poking damage output, which isn't specific to teamfight damage. But that doesn't mean all of the posts were solely about the respective champion poking abilities. So I'm afraid that what the Anon's anivia reference was specifically about isn't subject to your approval either. Her wall does both. Anivia's wall is not a line: it has depth. The wall is not parallel with her target, it is perpendicular to her, which means greater movement obstruction. This effect is more pronounced with multiple points of Crystallize, because you have a better arc to work with. The fact that you don't know the finer points of this skill, means that you are not -- nor do you pay attention to -- a skilled Anivia player. Jiji uses this trick to funnel people into his skills constantly, it's much harder to juke FF when so many of your escape routes are sealed. '' Her, when placed behind an enemy, wall prevents the enemy from moving longitudinally away from her, and forces them to move closer, or laterally away. Thus it does not curb their ability to move laterally with respect to her. Furthermore, saying it specifically curbs her opponents from dodging laterally is completely false. ''As for her ult, I didn't say that it "only" curbs it, just that it specifically does. '' You must've failed to read where I said her ult curbs dodging in all directions, and that saying it speficially curbed lateral dodging was wrong. At no point did I imply that you said it curbed only in lateral directions. ''We've already established that your command of the English language is dubious at best, so your laughter is that of a clown. '' When was this established? Was it from the few spelling mistakes I've made? Because you've been making some of your own. On a side note, the phrase "command of the english language is dubious at best" makes no logical sense, but I know what you meant. ''Commenting on how I would be subject to mind games and being zoned out by the threat of a FF is funny considering when I dodge it by just running, or by using Ezreal's E, for example, I can just poke at aniva for a good time because she has no other way to substantially damage me while her Q is on CD until she gets her ult. And even when she gets her ult, I can still avoid her R-W-Q-E combo with just my E, and be in range to punish her for trying. '' ''You can't dodge her Q effectively at close range, so she has a short-range zone when Q is off cooldown that you can't approach without risking burst. This is useful against certain AP mids. But as I said, subtlety in laning tactics is completely lost to you, someone who thinks that people are going to walk into your Sheen all day long. '' This is very useful against certain AP mids, and I actually acknowledged that in a previous post. As I had said, those certain AP mids would be largely the melee ones that have no way to blink/dash away. You still think that people need to walk into my sheened mystic shot alot for me to be able to hurt. The fact that you haven't noticed the subtlety involved in landing his Q is a little dissappointing. ''This has never been about Anivia vs. Ezreal mid... You're right, this has never been about Anivia vs. Ezreal mid, I just used him as an example, seeing as this is his page.